Broken hearts and super glue
by kitkatcruncy
Summary: Edward left bell in nm in the woods. Bella was found by a sister that she never new she had and gets turned. they go and join the volturi were unexpected event occur. please R&R it my first fanfic.
1. a simple touch may hurt?

isabella's point of veiw.

Another boring day in Italy. Just like every other except I've got my sister with me so I'm not on my own. After Edward left me in the woods Victoria found me instead of hating me she felt my pain. We have a connection. Everything about us is similar because she the daughter that ran away from our parents before I was born. When Vickie found me she decided to change me. We thought it best to fake my death to give our parents closure. I've changed since Edward left me. I won't take anyone's shit and I mostly wear black. Me and Vickie decided to join the volturi that's why were stood in an ally talking in volterra Italy doing nothing in particular.

"I'm bored" I stated bluntly looking at my black converse. All of a sudden I heard I heard someone walking out way. Instinctively my and Vickie stepped in to the shadows. A tall figure wearing a cloak came to a stop just in front of us.

"come with me" the stranger comanded. Slowly we followed after the person.

_you think he's one of the volturi? _vickie thought using our mind link that we recently dicovered that we had.

_i think so, were about to find out anyway. _i said as the stranger uncovered a drain and told us to jump down the hole. slowly vickie jumped in to the hole. quickly i followed. quickly we made our way down the narrow pasageway untill we came to a stop infront of i big wooded door that had some sort of family crest on it wich i assumed belonged to the volturi. once through the door we were led down several corridor until we came to a stop in front of some much taller grander looking door. these also had the same chrest on it. suddenly the doors opened to a big room with what looked like three throne in the center. slowly but cousesly we walked into th room. sat on the thrones were three pale red eyed vampire's. the on in the center looked quite fimilair with his jet black hair but i shook it off. beside him were two other vampires had the same similar back hair and the other a deep blonde colour in the same short but messy style.

" welcome to volterra" the fimilair looking man said coming towards us. " for to who do i have the honour of greating?" he asked coming to a stop a couple of steps in front of us.

"isabella swan and victoria swan" vickie replied. since vickie found me in the woods she decided to use her origanal last name. a flash of recognisation falshed across his face but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"master i found these two in a alley way. i thought i should bring them to you because they had no intention of doing anything else" the man who brought us hear said.

"we were on on our way to come and see you about somthing and we were not loitering as he makes out and plus he literally demanded for us to follow him with out telling us where we where going" vickie snaped as she glared full force at the guy who brang us hear.

_good one sis that shut him up_ i thought to her. hearing my thought she smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" may i touch you hand" the man who was stood infront of us asked with a questioning look.

slowly but carefully vickie reached her hand out towards him. the moment vickies hand touched his i fell to the floor in complete agony. the last thing i sore was vickies high pitch screams of bloody murder as she to fell to the floor and then there was total darkness. it felt waightless.

_izzy what happened?_ a voice i regognised as vickies said in my head. she must be useing the connection i thought to my self.

_izzy are you there? one minute i was touching his hand the next i was doubled over in pain on the floor! what happened? why dose everything hurt?_ she thought to me again.

_i don't know vickie. i just don't know. we'll get over this i promise._ i tought back tryingto comfort her.

Aro's point of veiw.

me and my brothers were talking when felix walked in followed by two girls. both at least eighteen. quickly i got up and walked towards them. ever so slightly i sore a look of regognisation cross one of the girl faces but it was gone quite quickly.

"isabella swan and victoria swan" the girl with firey red hair replied after i greeted and asked them who they were. i regognised those names but i wasn't sertine." may i touch you hand i asked openly hope one of them would ecept. the firey red head who had snapped at felix stepped forward and slowly held out her hand. the moment the red heads hand was one my own the girl with the reddy brown hair who i assumed was isabella doubled over screaming in pain on the floor. a few minutes later victoria was on the ground screaming bloody murder. by this point marcus and caius and a few of the other gaurd member were stood in a circle around them with looks of pure love and concern on there faces. not long after the screaming started it abrubtently stopped. but by the looks on there faces they still looked to be in pain. quickly i looked over to alec he looked to be concerntraiteing on somthing. all of a sudden he looked at me.

"it won't work on them, its.................. its........ my power it dosent afect them i tryed easeing the pain but it won't work" he said panicking. i looked at jane to see if she was causeing it. senceing my gaze on her she looked at me and shook her head anserwing my questioning glance.

"take them and put them in on of the guest chambers in rooms next to each other" marcus ordered to the gaurds in the room.

"whats gonna happen to them?" i heard marcus ask. looking over to my brothers i saw both of them with a look of love and adoration as they looked at the girl as they were carryed out the room.

"i don't know my brother i just don't know" i said frustrated as i sat down again. the one thing that kept going throughh my mind was there names cause i swaer i've heard of the or seen them before. things where going to change around here and i think for the better i thought as a smile.

**a/n: please let me know what you think cause i'm still think aabout weither to continue this or not or weather it's a bell marcus story or not. so please reveiw and let me know.**


	2. a simple blush, a puzzled vampire

Last time:

"Take them and put them in one of the guest chambers in rooms next to each other" Marcus ordered to the guards in the room.

"What does gonna happen to them?" I heard Marcus ask. Looking over to my brothers I saw both of them with a look of love and adoration as they looked at the girls as they were carried out the room.

Marcus's point of view

It's been days since what happened in the throne room. I don't know what is up with me. I can't last a day without going and seeing that Isabella girl. I think I might have feelings for her. God I don't know how I feel any more, I'm so confused.

Aro's point of view

It's been several days's since the incident and I feel there no closer to coming out of whatever there in. My brothers have fallen deeply. I just only hope those girls know how lucky they are to have them as it not often my brother will find love. I was walking past the rooms Isabella and Victoria where in when I heard a soft moaning noise and the movement of springs on a bed. Slowly I walked into the room just as Isabella sat up in the bed with a confused look on her face. When she noticed me realisation dawned on her face.

"What did you do to me?" she asked looking warily at me. That was I noticed her eyes instead of the orangey crimson they were they a deep purple colour.

"I did nothing to you, I simply touched your sisters hand" I replied looking at her eyes in awe. At the mention of her sister she shot up, and flew towards me. Wait she flew? I think she must have realized what she did because she suddenly looked down.

"Ok you HAVE to tell me what is going on now! And who you are" she demanded looking at me. I never had time to answer because all of a sudden there was a loud shriek from the room next door. Quickly I and Isabella went in to the room next door. Stood there was a very upset and shocked looking Victoria who was also hovering about a foot of the floor? She also had purple eyes but hers had a little hint of red in them. I hadn't noticed anyone else enter the room until I heard gasps behind me.

Victoria's point of view

I felt like I was reliving my change all over again. I and Isa kept talking to each other using the connection we found it helped to get of our mind of the pain. I felt my body changing as the pain ever so slowly left my body. Once I felt all the pain had faded I sat up and jumped of the unfamiliar bed I had been put on. Looking down I shrieked I was floating but how? Since when could I float? How could I even be floating? Just then Isa walked well more like floated in to the room followed by that guy from the throne room. He was staring at me as I just um... floated there? Sensing my distress Isa came at me and wrapped her arms around me as we slid to the floor. I didn't hear anybody else enter the room until I heard somebody or should I say some people let out a sigh of relief. Turning we looked at the people in the room. The whole guard was there cramped into this tiny room.

"I'm Aro this is Marcus and Caius my brothers" the man introduced him and the two men behind him. I just nodded at them each in turn receiving a smile back from each of them. After that we went into an awkward silence.

Isa's point of view (Bella)

The silence was getting on my nerves so I thought if nobody is gonna break it then I will have to.

"So what does gonna happen now? We have know where to go and we need to figure out what happened?" I asked. I truly didn't know what was gonna happen if they didn't want us to stay with them but I'm sure we would figure something out.

"You could join us if you want and we will try to figure out what happened to you?" Aro asked. Hearing what he said we brightened up.

"As long as it alright with you?" both I and Vickie said at the same time. Glancing at each we giggled and looked back at them. Please say yes please I kept hoping over and over again that they would say yes.

"That's fine with us" they all said at the same time. Squealing we ran at them and enveloped them in hugs. What Vickie did none of us expected at all. She tripped as she ran full pelt towards Caius how caught her but not without them crashing their lips in to each others first. They stayed like that for all of a second before they pulled away. Vickie was looking at the ground in embarrassment but the strange thing was she was looked like she was blushing. I had to look again till I finally realized she was indeed blushing. How was she blushing?

"Vickie ....um ...you're blushing?" I stated but it came out more like a question. God thing where gonna get confusing around here.

Caius's point of view

Victoria ran towards me but tripped on her way. I made my way to catch not expecting that her lips would accidently crash down towards mine. it ended as soon as it started. I stood there dazed until Isabella broke the silence.

"Vickie....um...You're blushing?" she said but it came out more like a question. How I wished I could call her Vickie. Wait what? God I'm falling and I'm falling fast. What is wrong with me I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about me? But how can she blush she's vampire? Well she can float or hover so I guess anything's possible isn't it?


	3. breaking down with memorie's included

Last time:

"Vickie....um...You're blushing?" she said but it came out more like a question. How I wished I could call her Vickie. Wait what? God I'm falling and I'm falling fast. What is wrong with me I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about me? But how can she blush she's vampire? Well she can float or hover so I guess anything's possible isn't it?

Vickie's point of view:

"I... I what?" I asked unsure if I heard them correctly. I think they said I blushed, but maybe I'm just hearing things.

"You blushed Vickie, you blushed" Isa said pointing to my cheek's. Raising my hand to me cheek I realised it felt warm. Oh my god there right I thought my hand still touching my cheek. I don't think anyone noticed but I sore Aro slip out the room when nobody was looking. What is he up too? I was about to ask where he went when he slipped back into the room unnoticed.

"Victoria, Isabella lets go shopping!" Jane shrieked breaking the silence. From what Isa told me she sounded just like Alice. Oh god Isa! Turning to Isa I sore her crumble to the floor and hug her knee's to her chest. Marcus immediately crouched in front of her asking her if she was alright. Everyone looked concerned about Isa. Pulling her into my lap I slowly began to rock her and trying to calm her down.

"Jane I don't think know is a good time for shopping" Marcus said looking at Isa who was currently sobbing into my chest.

"No it's ok I'll go, Marcus can you stay here with Isa. Ring me if you need anything." I said transferring my sister into Marcus's waiting arms. Once I made sure they had my number me and Jane left.

Marcus's point of view:

I watched as Victoria and Jane left to go shopping. As Victoria said goodbye my Isa fell asleep whilst sobbing still. What where did MY ISA come from. Wait never mind my Isa, Isa just fell asleep. Moving myself of the floor I carried Isabella to her room and laid her down. As soon as I got up to leave she reached out and grabbed my hand suddenly sending me images making me lay down next to her. the picture's suddenly began coming clearer and I realised these weren't just picture these where her memories she was showing me. From her very first memory to up until a couple of seconds ago.

**A/N: sorry this chapter isn't very long but i've been very very busy. the next chapter will be much bigger i promise dose over a thousand word sound good enough? well anyway please reveiw because the more reveiw's i get tthe more it inspires me to write so please reveiw.**


	4. memorie's come with tears

Last time:

As soon as I got up to leave she reached out and grabbed my hand suddenly sending me images making me lay down next to her. the picture's suddenly began coming clearer and I realised these weren't just picture these where her memories she was showing me. From her very first memory to up until a couple of seconds ago.

Most of her memory's went by quite quick untill suddenly they started to slow where of her laughing as she shopped with one of the cullen clan. I sore picture's of isa and one of carlisle's coven member Edward i think his name was. Picture of them cuddleing or kissing flashed through my eye's makeing me feel very un easy. As they slowed down they came to a stop at a birthday party all of carlisle's coven where there with Isa stood in the middle. one by one they came up to her and gave her a hug or said happy birthday till the pixie like one squealed for isa to open her presents. That was when every thing began to happen quite fast. Isa got a paper cut and i think jasper was his name attacked isa makeing edward send her flying into some glass plates cutting her arm in the process. Suddenly the image changed. Isa was stood infront of edward.

"you...don't want me?" isa asked in a broken voice as the tears started to fall down her face. i just wanted to comfort her but somthing was telling to just stop and watch.

"i don't love you any more, you where just a toy to me i love someone else" edward said looking at her with a cold expression.

"it'll be as if i never existed" he said before turning and walking away leaving isa calling after him heart broken. After stumbling through the forest for a while isa stopped and curled up until victoria found her.

"if it isn't edward pet" victoria sneered walking near isa.

"thats all i was to him, just a toy something to keep him intentertained till he got bored" isa said in a dead, lifeless voice looking up at victoria with red puffy eye's. This stunned victoria for a few minute's before she shook her as if to rid her self of a thought before isa spoke again.

"to him i was isabella swan a stupid clumsy human girl" isa said as she began to cry into her hands. Walking up to her vicktoria through her arms around isa trying to comfort her.

"why are you comforting me i thought you wanted to kill me" isa said surprised as she looked up at victoria. Laughing slighttly victoria began to explain how she had been searching for her other sister since james got killed. Her sister that was infact isa. She explain how she ran away from there mother because she was sick of how reckless she was and how it was effecting her. That was all i heard before the memory began to fade and my sight began to slowly return.

"oh my god" was the first thing i heard as i sat up.

"did you just?" i asked looking at isa who was know looking at me confused before understanding suddenly crossed her face as she thought.

" i think i did and i'm sorry you had to see them, i didn't even know i could do that to be onest" she said in a small voice letting go of the hand i didn't realise she was holding. Emeaditly i missed the contact and longed for it again.

Isa's point of veiw.

I woke up very confushed swearing that i had just felt like i had slept.

"oh my god" i said as i rembered everything that happened.

"did you just?" i heard marcus ask making me look at him. Suddenly i understood what he was trying to say. I had just shown him my memories. And he was a one of the volturi leader's for crying out loud i mentally shouted in my head.

"i think i did and i'm sorry you had to see them, i didn't even know i could do that to be onest" i said in a small voice as i let go of his hand wich i had only just realised i had been holding on to. Instantly i missed his touch, it comforted me in a way it took all my pain away makeing me feel as if someone hadn't just broke my heart.

"don't worry about it" he said lifting my chin up, makeing me look him in the eyes. He was just about to kiss me when jane and vickkie burst through the door panting slightly and giggling to themselves. Instantly me and marcus pulled away looking any where but at each other.

"sorry but your room was closet and we needed to drop of your stuff. You are okay now arn't you isa?" jane said running over to me and hugging me with all the force she probley had.

"um, yeah just being squished by a hyper little pixie but other then that i'm okay" i said laughing as jane let go of me and looking at the ground embarrased makeing all of us laugh. Saying pixie reminded me of alice makeing me frown slightly cutting of my laughter.

"oh isa don't think about them they don't matter know you've got us where your family now" vickkie said dropping her bags to come and hug me but was stopped when caius caught in his arms making her giggle.

" never run of like that ever again" he said trying to hide his smile and act seriouse but failing horribley to do so. What did he mean by ruof like that?

"vickkie what did you do?" i said smirking she new if she didn't tell me i would find out my looking trough her memories till i found my answer.

"i'll tell you because on i don't want you going through the stuff in my head and two because you my sister.

_Well he sort of asked me if i wanted to be his girlfriend because he couldn't stay away from me any longer. To say i was shocked was an understatement because i literally squealed and kissed him. And then he kind of told me he never wanted to be away from me and i kind of squealed out that i felt the same jokingly before grabbing jane and our stuff and running of about half way hear he caught me and started tickling me before i escaped and ran her._vickkie thought makeing me giggle as she told me whilst showing me what happened.

"what happened that made you brake down isa?" caius said makeing me stop giggleing and my eye's water as i began to cry again. I felt someone pull me in to there lap makeing me instantly feel safe and calm. As the tears slowed i looked up to find marcus looking down at me whilst rubbing soothing circle's in to my back.

"thanks" i said quietly to him makeing him smile as i heard vickkie slap caius over the head for ruining the happy atmosphere. Suddenly i began to feel tired makeing me yawn and lean into marcus's chest and falling asleep. i've got my family back i tought before i fell into a deep sleep.

Vickkie's point of veiw

I watched as isa curled up and fell asleep in marcus's lap. They way i sore marcus look at isa made me feel happy. Marcus loved isa and i think isa felt the same.

"be carefull with my sister because she's had her heart broken once i don't want it happening again. If you won't stay with her and give her the love she deserves then don't you'll have me to answer to." I said to marcus seriously. She was my little sister and i don't want her to get her heart broken again by another vampire.

"i won't hurt, ever. She means everything to me.i wouldn't be able to live with my self if i hurt her like that. I love her with all my heart i just don't know if she feels the same way" i said looking down at isa as she lay in his lap.

"she love's you, you know you just have to give her time to trust you because she needs to kow you'lll never leave her like that stupid excuse fro a vampire did" i said before grabbing caius's hand and dragging him out the room with jane following behind us after i shut the door.

"you think isa will ever be able to get over edward and start being happy again." Jane asked me. That was what i kept thinking as we walked down the corridor.

" i not sure jane it'll take time cause he hurt her quite bad" i said as i lent in to caius's arms that where still round my waist. Could she ever get over edward?

**A/N:over 1,000 words like i promised, so please tell me what you think.i was quite dissapointed last time because i only got one reveiw wich i am happy about but in future i would like a few the way The cullens will one by one slowly come into this story but that's a while off. I'll try to right the next chapter up as soon as i can but it might take a while because my grandma has just gone into hospital for an operation so i might be quite distracted. But please reveiw it would make me very happy.**


	5. Flash back

Last time:

"you think isa will ever be able to get over edward and start being happy again." Jane asked me. That was what i kept thinking as we walked down the corridor.

" i not sure jane it'll take time cause he hurt her quite bad" i said as i lent in to caius's arms that where still round my waist. Could she ever get over edward?

Isa's p.o.v

We've been with the volturi for about a month now and things are going fine. Vickie has caius following her found the castle like a lost puppy. Me and jane think it's absolutely histerical the way he's gone form cold and snappy to all lovey dovey. One thing i can't help but notice is that aro's acting been acting stranger and stranger. I talked to marcus about it but he just shrugs and say's that's how he normaly acts.

"isa you in there" jane said waveing her tiny hand infront of my face.

"what" i said turning my head to look at her. Jane is literally like another sister to me at time but mostly she my best friend.

"Your wanted in the throne room" she said grabbing my hand and draging me out of my room and down the corridor to the throne room.

"jane let go i can can walk there my self you don't have to dragg me" i said but was ignored as she pulled me into the throne room.

"Isa!" i heard vickie squeal as she ran towards me before hugging me.

"No need to squeal vickie i can her you just fine" i said letting go of her before walking over to marcus and giving him a hug. I'm slowly learning to trust marcus but i still don't know weather he'll leave me like ed...he did.

" i have somthing i would like to announce if you all are quite finished" aro said looking at all of us before continueing.

"i have been in the libary looking at the book of the for told and i made and interesting discoverey" he said as he got up from his throne. Somthing that he had just said triggered a flash back.

Flash back:

A young isa was walking down the street hen she noticed someone was following her. She walked faster thinking they would leave her alone turned left down an alleyway trying to lose. She came to a stop at a dead end. Turning round she looked at the figure walking towards her. All of a sudden there was a man infront of her talking to the man in a low murmer. She only caught a couple of things that the man infront of her had said like your not to hurt one of the future queens of or world. The man who had been followiong he gave a slight bow before vanishing in a slight blur. The man infront of her turned to face her.

"my name is Aro, Bella you mother 's getting worried i'd be getting a move on now. Oh and it best not to mention this to you mother" he said slightly bowing before vanishing in a white blur like the other man.

End flash back.

After the memorie faded i let out a small gasp. Aro was the manfrom all those years ago the one who said somthing about her being queen of there world.

"your that man who saved me that day nine years ago" i said looking aro in the eye's. He nodded slightly before walking out of the room.

Marcus's p.o.v

Isa let out a small gasp before she stared at aro directly in the eye's.

"your that man who saved me that day nine years ago" she said before he gave a slight nod before walking out the room. We all just stared at each other for a while none of us knowing what to say.

A/N: please reveiw you'd make me very happy. I'll try to post the next chapter up as soon as i can.


	6. a brown book and a scream

Last time:

Marcus's p.o.v

Isa let out a small gasp before she stared at aro directly in the eyes.

"Your that man who saved me that day nine years ago" she said before he gave a slight nod before walking out the room. We all just stared at each other for a while none of us knowing what to say.

Bella's point of view:

I stood there slightly confused as I watched Aro walk out of the room.

"I...I'm going to go after him...I have questions...I'm just going to...um yeah" I said awkwardly as everyone turned to stare at me. I turned to Vickie who nodded before I followed Aro's scent towards a grand library with book cases that went from floor to ceiling.

"Aro?" I called wondering between the large book cases searching for him.

"The far corner Isa" I heard Aro reply from the depths of the library. Following his instructions I found him. Aro was half way up a ladder looking along the selves.

"How?" I asked him as I took a seat that was nearby.

"Remember Alice Cullen?"He said jumping off the ladder with a book in his hand. Slowly I nodded.

"She can tell the future but it's only based on a person's decision, well along time ago there was a vampire that could do the same as Alice, but this vampire's gift wasn't based on a person's decision but on a person's fate or destiny if that's how you want to put it. I met this vampire a long time ago and he gave me this book." He said showing me a thick brown battered book.

"Thing Is Isa nearly everything in this book is about you" he said sitting in the chair opposite me.

"This book has all the times in your life where you've been in danger Isa and all the times that are yet to come and all the happy times" Aro said flicking through the pages of the book and stopping when he found what he was looking for.

"But why have a book about me? And what might happen?" I asked sifting uncomfortable in my chair.

"Isa all the stuff in this book is set in stone. If you don't believe me read some of it" he said handing me the book. I flicked through the pages until I came to a stop on a page that caught my eye. I gasped at what it said.

_November 25__th _

_Isabella and Victoria to Italy in search of the volturi wanting to join them .Where they find comfort in unexpected places. With one touch of Aro's hand everything changes for the floating sisters._

I sat staring at the writing taking it in.

"I told you I wasn't making it up, this is real Isa and you are part of it. You're a big part of it Isa, the most important part" he said taking the book from me and climbing up the ladder again and placing it on the self.

"Vickie wants me Aro, I got to go bye" I said getting up and wondering back through the library and down the halls I stopped when I heard screaming, not a human scream but a vampire scream.


	7. in anger we united

Last time:

"Isa all the stuff in this book is set in stone. If you don't believe me read some of it" he said handing me the book. I flicked through the pages until I came to a stop on a page that caught my eye. I gasped at what it said.

_November 25th _

_Isabella and Victoria to Italy in search of the volturi wanting to join them .Where they find comfort in unexpected places. With one touch of Aro's hand everything changes for the floating sisters._

I sat staring at the writing taking it in.

"I told you I wasn't making it up, this is real Isa and you are part of it. You're a big part of it Isa, the most important part" he said taking the book from me and climbing up the ladder again and placing it on the self.

"Vickie wants me Aro, I got to go bye" I said getting up and wondering back through the library and down the halls I stopped when I heard screaming, not a human scream but a vampire scream. I ran into the throne room to find Jane stood in front of someone who was on the floor withering in pain and crying out quietly for it to stop. I gasped quietly when I realized who it was.

"Jane stop this please! Let her be" I said crouching down in front of the figure that I recognized as one of my old friends from Arizona.

"It isn't me Marcus looked at her and she fell to the floor in pain" Jane said confused. I looked at Marcus angrily as he sat there frowning.

"Felix, please could you take Marcus to Aro so he may tell Aro what happened" I said almost growling as picked up Renesmee and sat with her head in my lap.

"Yeah sure" I heard Felix say before I heard him and Marcus walk away.

"Shh it's going to be ok Nessie" I said softly using the nickname I gave her when I first met her, as I heard other people enter the room. Renesmee whimpered in slightly as I spoke.

"Isa, who's that?" I heard Vickie ask quietly from somewhere in the room as I watched Nessie.

"Her name is Renesmee and she was my best friend in Arizona she's like a little sister to me" I said quietly not looking up as the doors to the throne room opened and several people gasped.

"You're not welcome here" I heard Victoria hiss at the intruders as the guard joined in. slowly I looked up to find all of the Cullen's stood in front of me.

"What is your purpose here?" Caius hissed standing in front of me and Nessie with Vickie protectively.

"The girl on the floor with Bella attacked my mate, and we want to know why?" I Alice sneered looking at Nessie who began to stir in my lap. I jumped slightly when Nessie opened her eyes and looked at me before putting her hand to my face. I had forgotten how she could show you what ever she wanted through touch. She was showing me memories. She showed images of us at the park in Arizona others of us laughing together. She showed me the time her mother told me she was mute and my face as I took in what she told me and how grateful she was that I had accepted her. I gasped when she showed me her parents dead and cold on the floor in her kitchen a dark figure stood over one of them, slowly as Nessie remembered more about the man the man's features became clearer first bronze hair then the pale skin. I took Nessie's hand from my face not having to see any more to know why she did what she did. She looked at me worried as I stood up anger clear on my face.

"It's Isabella to you Cullen" I sneered angrily.

"Bella I'm sorry will you forgive me for leaving you?" I heard Edward say trying to dazzle me as he did. But it didn't work.

"My name is Isabella not Bella" I growled glaring at him as Alice hung to his arm Panic-stricken.

"Why would I forgive you Edward after you broke my heart and crushed it to pieces? You're a monster Edward. The monster you always said you where. You're dead to me you where dead to me from the moment you left me in the forest that day you left me for my so called best friend. You're a killer and a monster and a stupid excuse for a vampire." I said my voice deadly as I stalked forward.

"I'll never forgive you Edward and neither will Renesmee" I said spitting my word in his face.

"What did I ever do to her to want her forgiveness?" Edward said gaining his composer again as I stepped away from him.

"You killed her parents and drained them dry killing, them in front of her" I spat as several people gasped……

A/N: i'm really sorry that i havent updated sooner its just i've been really busy but please reveiw and i'll try to get the next chapter up as son as possible.


	8. the truth

Last time:

"Why would I forgive you Edward after you broke my heart and crushed it to pieces? You're a monster Edward. The monster you always said you where. You're dead to me you where dead to me from the moment you left me in the forest that day you left me for my so called best friend. You're a killer and a monster and a stupid excuse for a vampire." I said my voice deadly as I stalked forward.

"I'll never forgive you Edward and neither will Renesmee" I said spitting my word in his face.

"What did I ever do to her to want her forgiveness?" Edward said gaining his composer again as I stepped away from him.

"You killed her parents and drained them dry killing, them in front of her" I spat as several people gasped……

"Edward would never! You're lying" Alice screeched angrily. I glared at her making her shrink back slightly.

"Like hell I would lie about somthing like this! Renesmee is like a younger sister to me and she would never lie about somthing like this!" I shouted as I heard footsteps coming this way.

"Ahh… what is going on in here?" Aro asked walking into the room only to be ignored.

"Nessie, why don't you show them what you sore" I said quietly as she came towards me and took my hand. She nodded and projected what she sore to everyone but me and her since we had seen it. About ten minutes later everyone was looking at Edward. He was glareing at me and Renesmee angrily.

"She's lying she's just jeliouse I left her for Alice" Edward said smirking slightly as I growled at him. like hell I was lying I thought as my hands started to glow orange slightly.

"Leave now Edward your not welcome here and take that trash with you!" Vickie growled coming to stand beside me.

"The rest of you are welcome to stay,for as long as you like if you want to that is" I said as Edward and Alice stalked out of the hall leaving the rest of the Cullens. That wasn't the last of Edward we where going to see, I thought as Renesmee nodded her head in agreement.

"As much as me and Esmee would like to stay i have to get back to my job"Carlisle said his face torn looking at me.

"As you wish you may leave, we will not keep you here against your will" I said nodded my head slightly.

"I would like to stay" Jasper said looking me in the eyes as he stepped away from the side of Rosalie shocking the remaining Cullens. I nodded at him makeing him grin and run at me and hug me makeing me laugh as I hugged him back. I heard marcus growl slightly as he did.

"Oh give over Marcus he was only giveing me hug" I said laughing slightly as I let go of jasper and went to stand next to marcus's throne where he sat scowling at jasper.

"Calm down, he wasn't going to hurt me, and plus he's like a brother to me" I wispered in his ear as he grabbed my hand. I laughed slightly as he did. Nessie came up to me and grabbed my other hand telling me she felt lost when she wasn't holding my hand.

"Anyway would you two like to stay with us untill you make you choice, but it's up to you if you want to" I said leaving the choice up to them.

"Would that be ok?" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

"certainly. And I assume you Nessie are staying with us" I said smiling at Nessie as she nodded.

_You can't get rid of me that easily I only just found you like hell i'm gonna leave you!_ Nessie thought as her grip on my hand tightened.

**Wouldn't have it any other way little sis** I thought back smiling at her......

A/n: please review and tell me what you think of the chapter cause i'm not sure weither it's good or not.


End file.
